After Hours
by InsanityCreator
Summary: Fired after a whole week of work only to be rehired again? Michael Schmidt was beginning to have doubts about this place. Nonetheless he comes back for even more nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Something's different though.. The night guard who replaced Mike still remains and is not who he seems. But what does he seem like anyways? You can only find out with Mike after hours.


The storage closet door slammed shut. Michael Schmidt or Mike as most people called him gasped in exhaustion, falling down and sitting it front of the door. Something knocked loudly and awkwardly, the gesture made as if trying to be human but not quite making the cut. The night guard let out a sigh. He knew the moment he noticed the time that he was going to be late. That's what he got for not taking the damn sleeping pills. He should have known that coming back to this job would bring the nightmares back! He didn't need any more sleepless nights than he already had...

"Bonnie, go away..." he grumbled under his breath. He was so close to the office. If that stupid rabbit would just leave him alone for a few seconds he might be able to make it in. The only problem then would be if any animatronics made it into the office before he got there. But this was the first night; the others shouldn't be active yet. If he remembered correctly from his time here before, only the purple guitar playing animatronic was active night one.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, the robot finally left, its loud metallic footsteps clinking back up the hallway. Mike cautiously opened up the door back up, peaking out. The coast was clear. He quickly moves out of the room and into the hall, scurrying into the office. At least, that's what he tried to do.

He moved down the hallway, only to find the door closed. "What the hell..?" he mumbled under his breath. He banged on the door three times, knocking. Was someone else in there? They had to be, the doors didn't close themselves.

Much to his dissatisfaction, nothing happened. As he was about to turn around and head around to try and get through the other hall, he heard the sound of metal footsteps hitting the floor, one right after another. He immediately recognized the familiar sound, spinning around only to confirm his suspicions.

Foxy the pirate was sprinting directly towards the night guard, jaw open. Mike jumped backwards, only to hit that stupid door. He leaned back against it, baring his teeth in frustration, glaring at the animatronic. "Come on, I know you're in there! Open up!" he yelled desperately at the door behind him and whoever may be in the office.

He doubted they could hear him. The animatronic's voice box created a loud screech; he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Who knew arriving late on night one of all things would lead to something like this? Why was Foxy even active? Suddenly, the door opened behind him and he fell back into the room. He heard the door immediately shut again. He was honestly surprised, then a little angry at whoever was in the office for waiting until the last second before letting him in. Foxy crashed into the door, laid there for a few seconds before getting up and walking away, defeated yet again.

Mike opened his eyes and looked up at the figure standing above him. His eyes took a second to adjust to the light. "Why did you have to wait so long to open the damn door!?" he yelled blindly and angrily.

"Would you open the door for something knocking? The animatronics do that too you know." the figure retorted, though the voice didn't sound angry or annoyed. They actually had a light, joking tone of voice. Mike didn't like it. He blinked a few times before his eyes came back into focus from the darkness of outside to the lights in the room.

The figure standing above him was leaning against the hall next to the button. He was wearing a light grey-blue uniform, like the one Mike himself was wearing. It made sense as the last he'd checked there was only one colour of night guard outfit. Besides this, the figure had dark, dark skin, near black, purple hair—obviously dyed—and pale purple eyes. It wasn't much of a wonder what his favourite colour was. He wondered if the eyes were natural or just coloured contacts. The figure had a large grin on his face. Mike already didn't trust him one bit.

Getting up, the old night guard cleared his throat. "Now then, who are you?" he asked. He needed a name to associate with this crazy man after all. Calling him a crazy man or some person who really likes purple was a bit of a mouthful, or even a lot to think about. He just hoped that the man's name wasn't something weird...

"Oh, me?" he asked, gesturing to himself with one hand. "The name's Viktor! I'm assuming you're Mike?" he asked. Good, he had a normal name. It was a nice, short, simple one syllable name. It was only now that he noticed that the other was holding an empty Freddy head close to his chest. Unlike the normal Freddy though, it was golden. He'd question it later; first he had something else on his mind.

"Yeah, that's my name... You've heard of me?" he asked curiously.

The other nodded, holding the Freddy head with two hands now. "Of course I have, the manager won't stop talking about you!" he exclaimed. "Mike this, Mike that, I think he likes you."

Mike shook his head. "Why would he fire me then?"

"Because he likes you."

Before Mike could retort he thought about it. He wasn't going to quit anytime and the job was so dangerous. It's a miracle he made it through all five, then six, then even seven nights without once getting caught. He cut it close a few times, but the place seemed so much more aggressive now. Maybe that's why the manager fired him. It was to protect him from getting killed as the nights got worse and worse.

"Fair enough" Mike stated simply out of his thoughts. He then decided to continue his interrogation of the suspicious other. "What's with the Freddy head?" he asked.

The other looked down at the item he held in his hands. "A friend of mine let me borrow it. He said to use it in case the animatronics got into the room." Viktor looked back up at him. "Though, I'm not sure what you're going to do if that happens." he chuckled lightly. Mike questioned who this friend of his was and if they were as weird as him. As if reading his mind, the other man responded. "Oh! And that guy's my roommate. Maybe you two could meet sometime? I doubt he'll have another Freddy head to give to you, but he might think of something else. He's a pretty smart guy and super nice! I bet you'd like him." he exclaimed.

"I guess..." Mike said. Anyways, it was time to get to work. The animatronics could come back at any moment now. "One of us should be on the tablet while the other checks the doors." he explained. To him, Viktor honestly seemed like the type that would like to be lazy and sit around on the chair rather than running back and forth, pushing buttons. He just struck him as that sort of guy from this posture and voice. "Do you want to use the tablet?"

Much to Mike's surprise, Viktor stuck his tongue out at him. "Nah! That's boring! Not it!" he exclaimed. He really didn't get this guy...

"Well then I get the chair." Mike stated. The other just nodded and pushed himself off the wall, going over to the other door only to come face to face with Chica; or rather face to bib as the animatronics were all very tall. While Mike had a freeze reaction like most people would, Viktor calmly hit the door button, closing the office up in the chicken's face.

"Owned." he said simply, before checking the other door behind Mike. His freeze reaction was probably due to his time away from his job. He shook it off and decided it wouldn't happen again, going towards the chair and sitting down.

He grabbed the tablet and started looking around. The place hadn't changed much from how he's last seen it. Checking pirate's cove he saw Foxy, already halfway out of the cove, staring at the camera. He sighed. That was probably due to them not looking at the cameras for so much time. But still, Foxy was active on night one? Why were the animatronics so much more aggressive and active than they were before?

He heard left door open behind him and decided to save power and put the tablet down. He turned to see Viktor sticking his head out of the door. "What are you doing?" he automatically questioned.

"Just saving power, dude." he said back. Peaking out the door or not, Mike was pretty sure that seeing anything out in that darkness was going to be very difficult. But he also figured that this guy was the night guard to take his place while he was gone. He probably knew what he was doing; he had to in order to survive the night.

He decided to question it anyways. "How can you even see out there?" he asked, looking back at the tablet, having a stare down with the pirate fox.

The other's voice answered from behind him. "Dude if you think that's surprising you, have no idea-" though Mike was curious, he couldn't acknowledge what the other was saying and had to cut him off.

"Right door! Go, go, go!" he exclaimed suddenly. In the time he had taken to check on the show stage then go back to pirate's cove, Foxy had made a run for it. He switched to the west hall camera only to see the pirate run past.

"I got it!" the other exclaimed, practically jumping across the room and slamming the door button, shutting it again. He was not quite as gracefully as before though as he slipped and stumbled a bit before falling on his face. Mike couldn't help chuckling at the other's failure.

Viktor jumped up, brushing himself off; though he didn't appear to have been dirtied at all. It was obviously just a reflex. "Hey, I could have just let him in and put on the mask dude. I'm doing you a favour every time I block one out." he stated, opening the right door, only to reveal a familiar purple rabbit. He immediately shut it again.

Mike shook his head, making sure Foxy was back in pirate's cove. "Remember to check your door lights for them or their shadows before opening the door." he stated. There was no reply but honestly he didn't care.

A silence grew over them for hours. The only noise in the room was the fan, the doors opening and closing, Freddy's occasional laughter and Viktor. The man would sometimes begin panting from constantly running around in the office between the doors, but Mike could still hear the smile he had on his face through it. Did he ever stop smiling? Other than that the only other real noises were when the man would sit in front of the fan, get bored and start making sound into it to get make his voice sound strange through it. This amused him to no end. Mike was honestly starting to question how old this guy was and/or what was wrong with him. He acted like he was six, but he looked around the same age as he himself.

"You know, putting you head into this thing is actually kind of cool." was the first thing either of them actually said to break this silence. Mike put down the tablet and spun around to look at the other, who was holding the costume head just above his own head, as if taking it off. "You should try it." he exclaimed, tossing it to the other, who just barely caught it.

Mike looked at the head. From the outside it seemed perfectly fine, but once he turned it to see inside he thought otherwise. The thing was full of the animatronic devises, beams and wires that the phone guy had warned him about on his first day! Poor phone guy...

He tossed the head back towards where it'd come from. "No way, this thing will kill me!" his anger was cut short by a suddenly discovery. The head tumbled to the floor, rolling lopsidedly and looking to the left. Viktor was gone. Had be made a run for it or something? Why would he do that, the building went under lockdown at night. There was no where for him to go.

The disgruntled security guard turned back around and picked up his security cameras, flipping through them in an attempt to find the man. Unfortunately the only purple moving thing he saw throughout the restaurant was Bonnie. He put the cameras back down and checked the doors. Thankfully nothing was there.

It was when he did this that he noticed something else though. That golden coloured Freddy head Viktor had given him was now looking right at him. Was this a joke? Mike shrugged it off and kept searching the cameras. He was going to find him if it was the last thing he did!

Finally, he caught his first glimpse of the other. They were in the backstage area, opening up a box. The man's body was blocking most of his view of the box, but he did see the glint of metal. As if knowing he was looking through that camera, Viktor turned around with a wide grin on his face. Not only that but both of his eyes were now black with small glowing whites in the middle.

That certainly wasn't natural, in fact Mike was sure he'd seen come of the other animatronics staring at the camera with their eyes like that. What was going on, was it just a glitch of the camera or maybe the darkness and lighting of the room playing a trick on his eyes? Whatever it was, it was incredibly creepy. Mike forced himself to stay on that camera though. Leaving it was probably what Viktor wanted him to do, pulling something like this. The other didn't move while he was still there. The metal object was in full focus now and was the last thing to convinced Mike that leaving the camera was a bad idea... It was a knife.

The sound of quick footsteps and a loud, high pitched screech from the left door caused him to drop the tablet. There stood Foxy, leaning in the doorway with his hook held out menacingly. Not again, Foxy really didn't like him this night! Maybe he should have left that camera...

In his surprise, Mike had tried to jump up from his chair, but stumbled and instead fell backwards along with the chair, awkwardly sprawled on the floor, hitting his head. After the surprise stopped clouding over his senses he realized that the screeching had stopped.

He painfully sat up to see Viktor standing between him and Foxy, wearing the golden Freddy head. He was holding the animatronic's jaw with his right hand and stabbing into its jaw's joint with his left hand, holding the knife while doing this. The animatronic and night guard were both equally surprised by this. Almost looking sad, Foxy quickly shook the other off and ran away down the hall, just as quickly as he'd run there.

A silence filled the air, the mood being very tense. Now would be one of those times when he would actually appreciate Viktor making a joke. Unfortunately that didn't happen. "Why'd you make me have to do that to Foxy, man? I love Foxy..." he said in a neutral tone.

"I can't really control which animatronic tries to attack me and when..." Mike stated back, a little worried and even slightly scared of the other. He tried not to admit or show that part though.

Viktor shook his head. "You were supposed to flipping look away. What possessed you to think that having a staring contest with me was a good idea?" he asked. There were probably a lot of things more possessed than he was in this damn place. 'Well I didn't really trust you' Mike thought to himself. He stayed silent though.

Another silence came over them. Just as Mike was beginning to feel a bit awkward, Viktor sighed, turning around to face him. His eyes looked to be back to normal. Maybe it was just the camera and the lighting. "I think we got off on a bad start." he said, taking off the mask, holding it at his side. The grin that had been ever present on his face the entire night was no where to be seen now.

That wasn't a surprise though and even if the mask muffled his voice, there was a noticeable lack of the usual joking tone. "We're probably both incredibly stressed and tired. It's nearly six a.m. Let's just try again tomorrow. You get a good sleep, I'll get a good sleep and tomorrow I'll bring coffee or something. How does that sound?" he suggested.

Mike nodded. Maybe he wasn't such a bad or even weird guy. He was still weird but maybe that wasn't all there was to it. "Sounds good I guess... Uh, Viktor?"

"What is it?"

After a hesitant pause, he gave in to what he needed to say. "..Thanks for saving my life..."

-6:00 AM-


End file.
